Christmas Encounter
by Viviane Carstairs
Summary: Scorpius goes to the library to see Rose and gets lucky. Scorose fluff. Oneshot.


Scorpius wandered the library, browsing the shelves and picking up books up at random. He enjoyed the smell of the pages and the ink, the flickering torchlight, the coziness that the books offered and, of course, the presence of a certain Rose Weasley.  
It was the last day before the majority of the students, Weasleys included, would leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Scorpius hoped to get one last good look at her before she left for two weeks. He would be staying at the school because his family simply couldn't beat Christmas at Hogwarts. Malfoy Manor was cold and his family colder.  
He figured it didn't do much to prove that he was sound of mind if he made a habit of following a Gryffindor around in secret. Frankly, it made him look like a stalker. However, he couldn't help himself. She was beautiful when she read and mind-blowing when she spoke. She made Scorpius' legs feel weak and his stomach flutter.  
"What are you doing?" screeched Rose. 'Speak of the devil,' Scorpius thought. He had just bumped into her, making her books tumble to the ground. She was glaring at him. Her red hair looking like flames as it floated around her head, having been subjected to one too many attacks as she attempted to sweep it out of her face. She was beautiful.  
"Well?" she said.  
Scorpius blinked. "Er..." He couldn't exactly tell the truth. "Browsing?" he said unsure of his answer to the point of nearly asking her if it was correct.  
"Try to look where you're going as you browse."  
"Right," he said. He couldn't think straight with her blue eyes on his and her pink lips so close.  
"Ugh! Are you even listening to me?" she asked.  
"Yeah," was the best answer Scorpius came up with. Rose rolled her eyes.  
'I have to pull myself together,' he said to himself. He usually managed to be calm, collected... nonchalant around Rose, but she had surprised him. He took a moment to collect the scattered remains of his mind and find the right words, and then said, "But really, what's the point. I don't need to listen to you, do I?"  
"Yes, you do. I'm a prefect," she stated.  
"So am I," countered Scorpius.  
Rose lifted her chin and spun on her heels. She started to walk away, but Scorpius suddenly felt an urgent need for her to stay, to talk to him. "Wait!" he cried. She stopped, but didn't turn around. Scorpius grabbed her wrist and tugged lightly. Rose faced him, turning her head first, and then following with the rest of her body.  
"What?" she asked as though she wanted to stab him with the word.  
Scorpius was speechless.  
"I don't have time for this!" Rose complained, growing her hands up. "Do you have anything important to say? Here I am, minding my own business when you slam into me. Then you start gaping at me like a fish before getting all sarcastic and now you want me stop and watch you be an idiot? What the hell do you want?"  
Scorpius stared at her. She had a valid point. However, he didn't release her sleeve. He could feel himself losing control of his feelings, but could do nothing about it.  
"Will you let me go? I told you, I-"  
She was silenced as Scorpius pulled her toward him. He brought his free hand up to cup her face. Her lips parted in a gasp as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone and down across her lips. It was taking every last morsel of his resistance to keep himself controlled. Even touching her skin sent shivers down his spine.  
Rose put her arm around his waist, pulling him slightly closer, so that their bodies touched ever so slightly. The movement made Scorpius lose all the composure he'd been fighting to keep since fourth year, two years ago. He crushed his lips to hers, sending electricity through his body. She responded immediately, pressing her body to his and wrapping her arms around him. Soon, they were hopelessly entangled and completely lost to the world.  
"Ahem."  
Scorpius and Rose broke apart to find Madame Pompour (nicknamed Madame de Pompadour) glaring at them. She was not what you would call a joyful woman. Her pursed lips inspired fear, her quiet voice was the thing of nightmares and her evil eyes gave even the bravest of Gryffindors goose bumps. Nevertheless, Scorpius and Rose began to laugh. Doubled-over, teary-eyed, honest, happy laughter.  
"Out," said the woman who was most certainly not the mistress of a French king.  
Without letting go of each other, they picked up their bags and staggered out of the library, trying in vain to contain their mirth. Once in the corridor, they found the first empty classroom and fell in, shutting the door behind them. They slumped against each other and slid to the floor. They sat there until their stomachs hurt from laughing. Finally, it died down, returning in short bursts for a while before settling for good. Scorpius couldn't remember ever feeling as relaxed and happy as he did then.  
Their lips met in a second kiss. Softer, that time.  
"I did not expect that this morning," said Rose against Scorpius' lips.  
"Merry Christmas," he replied.


End file.
